


Thor & Loki Imagines

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), F/M, Imagines, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: A serie of short stories ideas of Thor & LokiI'll put 5 imagines per chapterOnce all imagines are fulfilled, I'll add another chapter with 5 imagines (you can send requests)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Thor & Loki Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Rules
> 
> You can use any of the following ideas as inspiration to write stories.
> 
> You have to send me a link to your story so readers can find it easily.
> 
> One imagine can have multiple versions from differents writers.
> 
> Artwork is allowed too.
> 
> If you want an imagine listed here, send me a mp.
> 
> Pairings are Loki/Thor, Thor/Reader or Loki/Reader.
> 
> No underage porn.
> 
> Smut only.

Imagine Loki (or Thor) having a huge girthy cock, but being too shy about it because women always says "size doesn't matter"

Imagine Loki need sperm to make a potion and Thor walk in on him jerking off in the lab

Imagine Thor piss off Loki, so he transforms Thor into a woman and fucks him

Imagine teaching Loki (or Thor) how to go down on a woman

Imagine Loki being intersex, but never used his woman's parts because he was raised as a man and he's ashamed of it, but then Thor fucks him in his cunt and now he can't get enough


End file.
